The forward sight on a rifle barrel normally comprises a small cylindrical image for alignment with the rear sight and the desired target, so that the projectile discharged from the barrel will be delivered to the target. Depending on exterior lighting conditions, the forward sight is sometimes difficult to see, and is often difficult to see with precision.
Fiber optics have been used for sighting purposes, but they are housed with support systems that prevent exterior light from providing maximum illumination of the fiber optic element.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a fiber optic sight for the forward end of a rifle barrel that will receive maximum illumination from the surrounding light.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fiber optic sight for the forward end of a rifle barrel that is fully transparent so that the fiber optic element is fully illuminated from the surrounding light.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.